The Ocean's Fate
by KamuiJoker
Summary: A retelling of Chapters 4 and 5 through Azura's eyes, as she sees Kamui have inner conflicts with himself.
1. Beginnings

~You are the ocean's gray waves~

He must've heard me singing, to walk up on me singing was so embarrassing. But yet, it was fate. He was a prince of Hoshido, raised in Nohr. And I was a princess of Nohr captured by Hoshidans in the heat of the moment. We were bound to meet, no matter what.

"Such a beautiful voice" he sweetly said

"Thank you, you must be Kamui, they've been talking about you a lot."

"Not surprised, but I'm still baffled that I'm related to them, this is all going by too fast."

The expression on his face was faster than his words.

He was worried, about what might become of all of this.

He knew he couldn't have two families. Especially if they were sworn enemies.

"They had to of told you, right?" I questioned him, glaring into his worried eyes

"Yes, about the whole me being kidnapped by Nohr. Even if that is in fact true, I still love them and care for them deeply."

"I understand your feelings, I love my Hoshidan family even if I'm not one of them, and if I were to meet my Nohrian siblings… I'd be in the same situation as you."

I tried my best to comfort him, but yet it wasn't enough, as he was still worried.

"I better leave"

Before he could leave I told him "I hope we meet again, soon."

He nodded, and faded into the crowded Forest.

I looked back at the water again, and began to think,

"What if there was peace."

I knew I was giving myself false hope, but it was the only hope I had.

At least, all that was left.

Chapter 2

After being assigned with Hinoka,Sakura,and Takumi to show Kamui around Shirasagi Castle Town we waited for Queen Mikoto to introduce everyone to Kamui. And after a heated argument between Takumi and Kamui, Queen Mikoto had finally arrived.

"Welcome Everyone!"

Mikoto had such a cheerful and happy smile I could never forget.

"I'd like to introduce my lost son of Hoshido, Kamui!"

The world seemed to have stopped that day, because everything seemed to have happened so fast to be real.

One moment she's well then the next,

She's collapsed on the floor.

She had jumped in front of a hooded warrior's arrows to save her long lost son.

One she never wanted to lose again.

"Please tell me you're alright." She cried

He nodded his head, tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm so glad."

Those were Mikoto's last dying words.

And that same day, everyone in Shirasagi Castle Town lives had changed.

Including mine.

"Mother…. Mother!" Kamui had shouted

His anger and sadness had transformed him into something completely different both physically and mentally.

Sakura had panicked but Ryoma managed to hold her back, so she could stay safe.

He cut through the hooded killer, but the hooded killer seemed to have disappeared.

Enemy Troops surrounded us and everyone else panicked, people ran for their lives.

Kaze and Rinkah arrived and they were battle ready.

They wanted to end this tragedy like the rest of us.

Although everyone else was worried on killing the enemy troops I was worried about Kamui's well being, he could be tamed, only if I help him.

Chapter 3

Kaze, Sakura and I kept a close eye on Kamui who breezed through a lot of enemies.

While Rinkah and Ryoma took down the enemies on the left and headed to the hooded warrior.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard! This time there is no escape!"

Ryoma held his sword tight and ran towards the Warrior.

He killed him with only two slashes.

Now that everything was safe, I began to bring Kamui to his consciousness.

"You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach"

Ryoma attempted to stop me, but I knew what I had to do even if I could get hurt.

"Yet the waters ever change"

Then I was striked, the wounds were internal it felt like my soul was hit.

But I stood strong

Even if this wound hurt badly, and Sakura's cries made me want to stop.

I kept going.

"Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb."

Held by the neck and threatened by a controlled Kamui

I still managed to say "Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself."

That must've triggered something in his head because he was soon himself again.

"I… I remember again"

"What you said was intact true, I was kidnapped by Nohr.."

"I'm sorry I doubted any of your legitimacy."

Ryoma responded with "I'm glad you remember, mother would have been happy to hear this…"

Kamui stared at the ground going over what just had happened.

No one but I could hear what he said afterwards, as he said it the quietest I'd ever heard anything.

"I'll … miss her."


	2. Devotion

~Devotion~

Devotion, something that can make you so motivated to do something, even during the worst of times. It's all I had during those dark, depressing years.

Having to take up a weapon at age 7 was really difficult for me. But no matter how weak or young I was, I still had hope I could save my little brother "Kamui" even if it meant going against one million soldiers.

So draught after the kidnapping of our little brother and the death of our father, my family tried so hard to keep themselves together. But yet we couldn't.

I remember some nights I held Sakura and Takumi so close to me so we could confront each other while Ryoma tried to keep Mikoto as sane as he possibly could. But alas, to no avail.

Back then, I didn't really care much about Mikoto. I had sort of a grudge against her as I felt her attempts to try to be our new mother were hopeless and painful, to me at least.

One day years ago, it had gotten so bad somehow that I told her I hated her and ran off, that same day I learned to respect her. As she was was actually trying to be there as a mother I only then realized what she was doing when my father had told me that day. I respected her and valued her as a member of my family ever since.

To have seen my brother missing, my father no longer there, and my now mother Mikoto so distraught really had a toll on me. This toll was so big that at least four times a month I had tried everything I could to get over the Nohrian castle wall. And every time I tried, Mikoto somehow managed to bring herself together just to convince me to come back home. This cycle continued for months until I had decided to join an army camp. To become, a Pegasus Knight.

Days before the army camp I remember disposing my feminine side changing the way I acted, and appeared. Just so I could seem stable on the outside but really inside me, I was breaking down all the time. Still to this day I remember Mikoto surprised look to see my flowing long red hair cut to messy red hair.

In the army camp I meet another kid around the same age as me his name being Subaki, even though he was only 8 he had a tight grip on his lance and a deadly blow that came with it.

With both of us being young we had each others backs, as there was no one else that really understood us.

He was a close friend of mine so close in fact years later I convinced Sakura to try and take Subaki in as one of her retainers.

I remember the day of my eighth birthday I had also passed the boot camp. But I knew the training was not done yet. So I trained with my eldest brother Ryoma and until I was 14 years old I had lost every match against him. He was so happy for me, but in my eyes it was just another day of training. I wasn't ever gonna stop until I got what I wanted.

My name is Hinoka and I'm devoted to retrieving my little brother to the castle in which he came!


End file.
